halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/EOD variant
The Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/EOD variant http://www.gamespot.com/video/926632/6179743/halo-3-video-review-, more commonly known as Explosive Ordnance Disposal Armor, and abbreviated as EOD Armor, is a type of United Nations Space Command body armor. Introduction The EOD (Explosive Ordinance Disposal) is a variant of the standard Mark VI MJOLNIR powered battle armor. It is an armor permutation in Halo 3 multiplayer. Bungie has confirmed that no armor permutation has an effect on gameplay.Due to the fact that a lot of gamers online have beaten campaign on legendary, the EOD armor is seen fairly often. Development and History The Mjolnir/EOD variant was created at UNSC Damascus Materials Testing Facility facility on Chi Ceti 4. The helmet was designed to channel the pressure wave around the user's head, significantly reducing the likelihood of decapitation in the event of an explosion. The Mjolnir/EOD variant's pauldrons and chest plate were designed specifically to reduce the number of grabbing edges on the armor, decreasing the likelihood of dismemberment and designed specifically to protect Spartans during operations involving the handling of explosive ordnance clearing/planting land mines, demolishing enemy structures/material. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics The Helmet is mostly squared off with two separate eye pieces like a pair of goggles rather than the typical wide visors of the MJOLNIR armors. It also has a single plate over the nose and mouth and a pair of rectangular objects along each cheek, assumed to be cheek guards and re-breathers. Shoulder Characteristics The EOD shoulders are large and rounded. They have been optimized for EOD missions and were designed to reduce the likelyhood of dismemberment upon the wearer. Chest Characteristics The EOD chest looks to be like a bulkier version of the Mark VI armor variant. This is most likely to increase survivability of frontal explosions or attacks. Interestingly, the chest piece also strikes a resemblance to the Mark V chest. (Halo:Combat Evolved armor.) Unlock *Head: Complete the Halo 3 Campaign on Legendary. *Shoulders: Complete the The Ark on Legendary. *Body: Complete Tsavo Highway on Legendary. Gallery Image:Unknown_armor2.jpg|The original render of the helmet. Image:Killzone armor.jpg|The Armor in action on Isolation (Level), its first sighting after the Halo 3 release. Image:ME!!.jpg|A Spartan with an EOD helmet. Trivia *If you get Mark VI shoulders, EOD body and Mark V helmet and put them together they make a close replica of the real Mark V armour. *The helmet of the EOD armor has been reputed to be similar to, among other things, the Helghast armor from Killzone (A game for the PS2) and the helmets worn by TCTF troopers in the Bungie game "Oni", or Storm Trooper helmets from Star Wars. *The armor's chest plate bears a striking resemblance to the chest plate of the MJOLNIR Mark V Powered Assault Armor. *The EOD shoulder pads seem similar to the shoulder pads of the Space Marines in Warhammer 40,000 *The EOD has been given the name 'KillZone'. *Some people have found the EOD helmet to look ugly, and joke about them. Sources Category:UNSC Category:Technology Category: MJOLNIR Armor